Lipid peroxide, which is produced by oxidization of the lipid, has various influences to human body such as a cytotoxic effect. Therefore, it is necessary to suppress formation of lipid peroxide for maintaining the human body normally. In the human body, an anti-oxidation function is provided originally.
However, the anti-oxidation function of the human body declines with aging. Especially, at the skin which is always exposed to stress from outside, it is admitted that amount of the lipid peroxide in the skin increases according to the aging. It is thought that the increasing of the lipid peroxide is one of causes of the skin degradation.
Maintaining youthful skin forever is an eternal object, and suppressing the formation of the lipid peroxide in the skin is important.
As the substances which suppress the formation of lipid peroxide. BHA, BHT and so on are known. However, these substances which have higher effect have problems in the safety when the substances are applied to the skin long-term.
On the other hand, vitamins such as ascorbic acid and tocopherol which can be utilized for cosmetics have not a problem in the safety. However, because coloring is admitted in the ascorbic acid when the preparation is preserved for long-time, it is possible to add the ascorbic acid into the preparation only in a small amount. Also, the tocopherol can remove radical caused in the process of lipid peroxide's formation. Therefore, the effect which suppress the formation of the lipid peroxide in the skin is admitted concerning the tocopherol. However, the function to remove existing lipid peroxide is not provided with the tocopherol. As described above, the tocopherol is also not enough as the anti-peroxide substances.